


The Heart Never Learns

by nauticalneptune



Category: The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seymour is still down in the dumps about things not working out with Ms. Juniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Learns

A/N: Yes I know this is very short. I wrote this a good while back. Rest in peace, sweet Mrs. Krabappel. 3

“Seymour!” the voice of the school teacher was all too familiar, yet the principal usually welcomed it every time.  
Despite the fact the man had been down that afternoon, he perked right up at the sound of his ex fiancee’s voice. Seymour was still feeling down in the dumps about Ms. Juniper. _It could’ve lasted your whole life, and it could’ve lasted a day. It just had to last a day, didn’t it? Oh, who are you kidding yourself, Seymour? It wasn’t meant to be. . ._ Seymour looked up, seeing Mrs. Krabappel before him, feeling his insides flop as they always did in her presence. “Yes?” he asked calmly.  
“Seymour,” the woman repeated, sliding atop the man’s desk to sit. “I can’t _believe_ what you did! Just running off with the music teacher! First of all, what _were_ you thinking?”  
“I, uh, well. . .” The principal started stammering, not exactly sure how to respond to this. It was not the sort of thing he wanted to be discussing with Edna.  
“And second of all, where on _earth_ were you hiding this side of you?” the woman drew in closer to the man, pulling at his tie seductively. “So spontaneous, so _intriguing_. . .”  
Seymour smirked a little, amused. He boldly asked, “Want to give Seymour Skinner another go?”  
Edna was focused on loosening the man’s tie as she responded, “I’ll think about it while _we_ have a ‘go’ on your desk,” she laughed, sitting on her knees, preparing to kiss him when he pushed her away. This was unexpected. She frowned. “Seymour, what’s wrong?”  
“I may still live with my mother, but I have grown up a little bit, Edna. I’m not going to let you do this again.”  
“Do what?” the woman raised her eyes. “Have sex with you?” she chuckled a little.  
“Yes! Have relations with me, and then _humiliate_ me by telling me it meant nothing. I can’t take that again, Edna; I just can’t. Now, are you going to give me a real chance or not?”  
Edna frowned, turning away from him, allowing her legs to hang off of his desk as she crossed her arms. “I don’t know, Seymour; the mood’s gone now. You killed it. You snooze, you lose.”  
“That’s fine. I’m quite used to losing,” Seymour answered a bit stiffly, though her words stung as flashbacks of their previous ruined relationship ran through his brain. As he watched the woman start to leave his office, he said, “I don’t know what you’re looking for, Edna, but I hope you find a man who lives up to whatever your expectations are.”  
“Someone who isn’t a mama’s boy,” Edna muttered, hoping the man would not hear her.  
No such luck, for Seymour did hear. He scowled, saying through clenched teeth, “ _Alright, Edna_.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said simply before leaving. Once she closed the door behind her, she frowned, thinking to herself. She wasn’t sure what her expectations actually were. Something had kept reeling her back to Seymour so maybe there was something to that? But, no—surely there was someone better out there for her, right?  
Seymour sighed, his head in his hands at his desk. As if he hadn’t had enough on his mind as it was, Edna had to come in and mess with his mind and heart with her games. All it had accomplished was reminding him how much he still loved her. It didn’t matter how much he had told himself he was in love with Ms. Juniper because deep down, his heart still yearned for the impossible—for Edna Krabappel.  
He might have grown up a little to understand the games she played, but his heart would never learn to not fall for them—to fall for her. “And so the principal fell in love with the school teacher. . . once again.” Seymour heaved another sigh, pulling open one of his desk drawers, peering at a framed picture of the woman he had stored away.


End file.
